


I'd Rather Have a Slice of You

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Series: SouMako One-Shots [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Dorks, Dorks in Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Pizza Hut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just wanted a slice of pizza.  He got said pizza and a boyfriend within ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have a Slice of You

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Crack fiction. Influence/excerpts from "Mona Lisa" by Slick Rick.

Makoto knew he shouldn't be doing this. It would be hell on his body, but the temptation was so damn high. He had been stressed about school and the swim team and he had to lower his stress. So he got in the line at Pizza Hut in hopes of getting a slice or two and a Sprite to accompany it.

 

There were a few people in line in front of Makoto and he looked at his phone. 4:28 p.m. They had a brief swim meet today and he was just hoping to forget the stress of being a boy in high school. It was 4:34 when he got to order his food.

 

“I'll take a slice of the pepperoni mushroom and a medium Sprite,” said Makoto. “Actually, while you are at it, may I please get a shrimp crust pizza?”

 

The woman behind the cashier pressed several buttons. “Your total will be ¥1050, sir,” she said as smiled at Makoto.

 

Makoto returned the friendly smiled and got a  ¥1000 banknote and a  ¥50 coin from his pocket.

 

“Put away your money; I'll buy those slices,” said a deep husky voice. Makoto turned around to see who it was.

 

“Oh, um...thanks?” replied Makoto as he put away his money and a male with dark brown hair paid for the food. He turned around and looked at Makoto.

 

“Wow, you look nice,” said the male who had teal eyes. Makoto recognized who it was. It was Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin's friend. Rin had said Sousuke was extremely dorky and was a nice guy and Sousuke and Makoto had been friends for a few months.

 

“Thanks; I'd rather have a slice of you,” responded Makoto as he looked at the incredibly sexy boy in front of him.

 

The sexy teal-eyed Sousuke blushed at that remark and said, “That remark shows that you got a mind in you. But I hope you don't mind if I join you, my little sweet Makoto.”

 

Makoto was greatly amused by Sousuke's response. His heart began to beat fast at Sousuke's attempts of flirting and Makoto and said, “Great Scott, are you a thief? Cause you stole my heart and knocked me off my feet!”

 

“Ha, ha, ha,” replied Sousuke a bit sarcastically. “I had to find that funny. But no, I work hard to earn your heart as well as my money.”

 

Makoto laughed at Sousuke's response. “You are silly, Sousuke.” The food arrived and the two boys got a table by the window.

 

“Makoto, we have been friends for a while and I think it's time I learn a little bit more about your past.”

 

“Well, I'm not in college, but I have crazy knowledge,” mentioned Makoto as he took a sip of the Sprite.

 

“Uh-huh, uh-huh,” stated Sousuke as he took a bit of the pepperoni and mushroom pizza. “Go on.”

 

“I can backstroke for days and all my best friends are gay,” resumed Makoto as he stirred in his drink and looked at Sousuke with hearts in his eyes.

 

“Interesting.”

 

“I have a lot of sass and I want to kick Haru's ass,” retorted Makoto with a chuckle.

 

“I don't think that's going to happen,” answered Sousuke, “but you sure have my laughin'.”

 

“You don't even have my number, so why don't you text me,” suggested Makoto as he got a piece of paper and wrote it down. All the sudden, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and it started raining.

 

“Makoto, don't laugh but I'm scared of thunder,” confessed Sousuke. “But I feel better when I'm around you, sexy.”

 

“Sousuke...” whispered Makoto. “Would you be willing to be my boyfriend?”

 

“Yes....Yes I would,” contested Sousuke as he leaned over to plant a kiss on Makoto's lips. 

 

“I haven't realized it until now, but...I love you, Sousuke,” declared Makoto as he held Sousuke's hand.

 

“I've loved you for a while, too, baby,” admitted Sousuke. “You're so sweet.  And you mean the world to me, bro."

 

"Brosuke..." said Makoto.

 

"Makobro..."

 

The two boys shared the slice of shrimp pizza and Makoto pulled a long string of cheese from the slice.  Sousuke bit it off from the pizza and the string and they both began inhaling it until their lips met.  

 

"I love you, Sousuke," repeated Makoto with a sweet smile.

 

"I love you, too, Makoto," added Sousuke.  It would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

 


End file.
